Naruto the Vulpix: The Pokemon Crossover Series
by Ishallwritestories
Summary: This story is mainly about Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba as pokemon. This is for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story ever, so I am kind of nervous right now. I really hope this story turns out okay. Also, there is some references from other movies too. See if you recognize them! And so, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction!_

The Fifth Hokage, Lady Godaime Tsunade, had assigned two teams on a S-class mission, to hunt down a dangerous criminal The two teams that were assigned to carry out the mission were Teams 7 and 8.

Team 7 consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha used to be a part of that team, but however left due to his jealousy against Naruto, and wanting to get stronger. Team 8 consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

The criminal, Toshio Nguyen, is the one they're looking for and is well-known for his insane justus. His justus can spawn monsters from different dimensions or worlds, and makes them obey at his command. People say those who tried to stop him, and take on these monsters never come out alive; ending up in bloody pieces of flesh, or being eaten to death. Those who witnessed, or somehow survived, say the monsters summoned have multiple teeths, and have these claws that could slice through flesh. Someone even say some of the monsters have this tail that could impale their opponents in the chest, and have another living thing inside of their mouth.

Both teams were able to track Toshio deep into the forest, who was sitting, and stared at a scroll, which contained another jutsu, for a few hours now, like a rock. Tsunade did say Toshio did steal a scroll, and if anyone learned it, has the potential to teleport their opponents into another world.

Naruto and the others stayed low and hid in a bush meanwhile. "Come on! This taking so long! Why are we just sitting around and doing nothing?!" Kiba yelled impatiently, where he was given with a few shushes, and some telling him to sit down.

"Kiba, we do not want to cause any noise around here," Shino reminded. "I don't think any of us want to get into a fight and…. Face one of those monsters."

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "I've heard one of the monsters Toshio spawned were actually human beings… well, sort of. Those 'humans' weren't normal; they walked very slowly, and their flesh were rotting. They're easy to kill, or to defeat, but, if I'm right, any one of them get too close to you and take a bite of your flesh, you're a goner. Also saying that you become one of them too."

Everyone shuddered and stayed silent for a few moments. "Well, I don't really to become one of them, or be eaten to death," Naruto admitted, with less confidence. "But I just want to know why are we just sitting here? We can attack him right now while we have a chance!"

"Naruto," Sakura replied with worry. "Just sit down and shut up! We don't want to create too much trouble as possible, and just to see what he is going to do with that scro-" She was cut off when suddenly, a dozen of deadly monsters, with claws and sharp teeth, heading towards them.

"Naruto, you idiot! Now look what you've done! We're in trouble because of you!" Kiba accused angrily. In the meantime, his dog, Akamaru, jumped on the ground, aside with Kiba, and got ready to fight.

Once as the monsters came towards them, both Kiba and Akamaru simultaneously went tornado-like speed, and aimed at them. The monsters however countered, by using their agility and dodge their attack. Both Kiba and Akamaru landed hard on the ground, and groaning in pain.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown and aimed towards Toshio. Toshio dodged the kunai, as it landed to the ground. He picked up the weapon, and snickered to himself, saying, "Is that what you Leaf Village ninjas got to stop me?"

Toshio picked up the kunai, and threw it towards the group hiding in the bush. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, dodged it, but by accident, fell out of the bush they were hiding in, and fell hard on the ground. Shino however, was nowhere to be seen in the meantime.

The monsters came towards the four, grabbing by their shirts and carrying them with their arms. All four of them got so scared that they could even hear their own heartbeats beating, and unable to move. They all kept thinking this could be the end for them.

The monsters stopped once they got to Toshio. He had black hair, has a bit of a honey color, a skinny body, and wore dark clothes. The color his outfit was gray, and black. He however wore sunglasses, and a mask around his face. Toshio commanded to the monsters to stop and drop these "ninjas", amused by the fact how weak they are.

The monsters obeyed him, dropping Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. "Where is Shino when we need him right now?" Naruto muttered to himself, still scared out of his mind.

"Shut up!" Toshio yelled, and then asked, "Who are you 'ninjas'? And I believe, from what I've heard, that you have another companion with you? Where is that person?"

"I-I'm sorry…. I don't know what you're talking about. Honest," Sakura answered. "I don't know where he even went."

"Pheh, who cares? He probably left you guys anyways… running back to his precious Mommy." Toshio restored back.

 _I know Shino didn't leave us that's for sure. He's probably watching us, seeing what's happening right now._ Naruto thought. He wanted to say it, but kept it to himself. Others thought the same thing too, or at least Naruto assumed.

Suddenly, a green light glowed from the scroll. "Finally," Toshio said, feeling accomplished. "I finished what I should've had done a few years ago. The portal has opened!"

"What's that… portal you're talking about?" Sakura asked.

"This portal is a very powerful weapon, and it can transport anyone into a whole new dimension," Toshio replied in a proud tone. "It is said those who enter will never come back… maybe, I suppose."

The four stared at each other in confusion. "What do you mean 'I suppose'?" Hinata asked with mixed feelings.

"I mean, there's a possibility that you could make it out of another world alive," Toshio clarified. "It's not like I'm saying you can't…

"Anyways, back to what I was saying… My plan is to not destroy your precious Leaf-Village, kill those who get in my way, and either murder her or transport Lady Hokage to another world. But since you guys came for a sneak peak, I guess you'll be my… let's say… experiments. And don't worry, the portal won't kill you. At least I have a heart to tell you that the very least."

The four quivered in fear, and started to fill themselves with anxiety. The monsters started to lift them up, grabbing them tightly so none can't escape easily. Naruto, who gotten angry at Toshio, gritted his teeth, and yelled, "You piece of crap! You can't do this to us! We won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh I already did," Toshio countered back, "I have the right to do anything I want you know! I can let you go, telling you four kids not to tell anyone by giving you some money to shut your traps but I won't. Besides, I'm broke anyways, and I'm the main villain anyways so that'll ruin the entire story!"

Toshio stopped for a moment, having a thinking about what he said. But not to far from him, the four ninjas who were about to be transported kept kicking and moving around, trying to hopelessly escape. It wasn't to use. "I'm in a story? And… I'm being… narrated by this? What is this," Mumbled Toshio, who kept askin-

"Can you shut up?! I'm trying to do my job here! You… And how you track and describe our every move!" Toshio yelled angrily at… me. Wow, okay then.

"Toshio," I replied back angrily. "Can you go back and do what you were doing man! I'm doing my job you know! Trying to finish this chapter and stuff!"

"Meh… whatever." He… You know what? I'll won't say anything about this and just move on. Anyways, back to the story.

"Where are you taking us?!" Naruto yelled at Toshio.

"A world… Where any of you guys will most likely escape," Toshio answered. "But a place where I really hope any of you just die there! It's my job… narrator….. Okay!" He beamed up at me and said "I got my eye on you!" Oh wow… that's a fourth wall break and what nice person I've created.

The monsters threw the four into the portal. They kept falling endlessly, into this sort of endless light. All they kept seeing was this bright symbol, shining neon green, and darkness. Suddenly, the light started glowing even more, and the four ninjas disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's world, a dark, ghostly figure with only one eye came up to Toshio. "So," The ghost said, stepping out of the dark portal. "I'm assuming you put these four twerps into my world without permission?"

"I'm sorry," He replied. "I had too. They were attacking me and I did what I have to do. Be prepared for them to come. Don't let them escape and kill them as soon as you seem them."

"It's okay… Besides, it's more fun this way… I would love to see them in pain and agony." The ghost said, as he stepped back into the dark portal.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Toshio questioned himself, as he walked away/


	2. Chapter 2

_This is part two of the series! Some of the ideas came from looking up images. I don't know who they are, but all credit goes to them! There will be some Mystery Dungeon along with it. Let me know what you think, and make sure you check out my other crossover story, Kingdom Hearts and The Walking Dead: Crossover Series. Enjoy!_

After Naruto, and his other friends, fell into a pit, they fell unconsciousness. They were transported in whole new world, where animal-like creatures talked, and formed civilization. There, like in any other town, they would be meet new kinds of species, go on adventures, and perhaps save the world.

Naruto woke up slowly, with his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. The first thing he could see was a bunch of trees, and bushes. It has a nice breeze, and the sky was a bit cloudy, but was mostly clear at the moment. "Ow! That really hurt…. Gosh, maybe we should've ran back to the Village and report it to Grandma Hokage, but dang it, what else could we do?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Where am I? This looks like I'm somewhere in a forest. I must be nearby the Leaf Village… Can't believe that portal sent me somewhere near the Village, which means I'm okay at least…. Don't know about others. Crap."

His head was in throbbing pain, and he took his hand on his head. "What happened while I was knocked out-" Naruto's sentence was cut off when he realized his hand was actually an animal's paw.

"What the heck?! Why do I have a paw?!" Naruto screamed in shock, looking at what it used to be his hands.

He was about to move to a pond he saw nearby. Naruto tried to stand up, but fell on the ground. "Great," Naruto grumbled. "I can walk four legs. What's up with that? I have to learn how to stand and walk. Figures..."

After a few moments learning how to stand, he attempted to walk slowly to the pond. Naruto had to take baby walks, and balancing his body so he wouldn't trip, again. Unfortunately, he fell after a few steps. He kept standing up, walking, and falling again for a few minutes. It took Naruto many attempts to learn and adapt. In a matter of an hour, he learned how to walk and stand up. "Good, now let's get going to the pond. I'm kind of thirsty now thinking about it." Naruto said, feeling at least a bit accomplished.

Naruto walked over to the pond, and used his paws as buckets to splash the water over his face and quench himself. As he rubbed his paws on his face, cleaning himself, he noticed his own reflection. Naruto suddenly realized he was not human, nor he was dreaming. He was a fox, with his blue eyes, and his three lines on each of his cheek. He however didn't have his haircut. He screamed, "WHY AM I A FOX?!"

"Oh there you are Naruto! I've been looking for you for a while!" A familiar voice told him.

That gotten Naruto's attention, yelling, "Sakura? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Right here dofus!" Sakura yelled, as she pounced from the bush, landing on Naruto.

She was a pink cat, with two tails. She also had a red ruby on top of her forehead, and had her short pink hair. Not to mention she had a circle on her back. She immediately recognized him, getting off of him saying, "Sorry. I couldn't recognized if it was you for one minute. What happened to you?"

"Yeah, same," Naruto answered. "I don't know, but what happened to the others?"

His answer was answered when one wolf went into the scene, with it's red markings and dog-like eyes, along with a dog whose eyes are always closed. Kiba was a wolf, but was mostly dark, while Akamaru looked like an animal that is a type of tiger and dog breed "Kiba, Akamaru, what happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask the same thing." Akamaru answered, which surprised everyone. He had this more mature, low-sounding tone, but was a bit soothing.

"Akamaru, you can talk?!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Yeah," Akamaru answered. "Turns you need to be either a dog like me, or some… sort of weird animal to understand what I'm saying. Besides, you could only understand me based me telling Kiba something, or my actions at the very least. Oh, by the way, that was the same reaction that both Kiba and Hinata had when they first heard me."

"Speaking of Hinata, where is she?" Kiba asked. "She was with us for a few minutes ago. Hinata? Where did you go?"

Hinata came out from the bush,. She was a fox, but was pure white. She had her usual hair cut, color hair, and grey eyes. "Sorry, I was a bit embarrassed. I… I'm not wearing any clothes…." Hinata admitted, blushing, and noticed that Naruto was looking at her too. "Oh… Naruto…"

Suddenly, Naruto blushed hardly too, noticing that he wasn't wearing anything too. "Um…. should we get something to cover ourselves with…?" Naruto asked, feeling embarrassed by that fact.

However, both Kiba seemed unfazed by it, and for some reason, actually likes the fact he's not wearing clothes, claiming he feels more free. Sakura realized that she's not clothed, and blushed immediately. She said anyone who tried to do wrong with her, can become a pervert and earn themselves a knuckle sandwich.

"Get used to it." Arakmaru replied. "Remember? Animals don't wear clothes, only humans do. It's fact, and deal with it. Not like I can do anything about it anyways. It's the least of our worries anyways."

"He's right. We got other things to worry about, like getting the heck out of here!" Kiba agreed, as he got up on his paws.

Everyone hesitated for one minute, looking at each other, not knowing what to do. At this point, they even don't know how they're even going to escape this world. Maybe even never. Despite all the doubts and worries, Naruto was first one to get up, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get going then!" Naruto encouraged, and is already looking forward to a new adventure.

That encouragement lifted everyone's spirits, look at each other and nodded in agreement. They knew that it was the beginning of the first chapter in their adventure. It would be hard finding a way to get the heck out of this world, but screw it, everything would pay off in the end. The smiled at each other, and got up to their feet.

The walked out of the scene, knowing, or at leasting, hoping, they can find a solution to this. A few minutes later, as they were trying to find a way to get out of this place, two figures got in their way. One of them was a huge, muscular panda, and the other was basically a big two-legged cat with two claws on each hand, and had a red lightning bolt on it's upper body.

"What are guys doing here?" The large panda said, showing some frustration in his tone.

The group was intimidated by their size, and hadn't gotten enough courage to fight back, or speak a single word. "I don't know….." Hinata stumbled, being freaked out at the most.

"Don't you know it's dangerous here? C'mon… please don't be scared. And sorry if my friend and partner is intimating you. He's like this when someone is just in danger, or just stressed out," The large cat said in a more comforting tone. "You guys must be lost. We don't bite, and we'll just take you guys back to our village. That's all…"

The group hesitated a little bit, but decided to follow the two, realizing that they don't know where the exit is. The two grabbed them gently, and carried them by their strong arms. They suddenly gotten their badges out of their bags, and a light beam came from it. I surrounded them with yellow light, and they disappeared to a more safer place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Just before I start this chapter, just be prepared for me not to update much as often because of school. Also, make sure you check out my other fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts and The Walking Dead: Crossover Series. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_

They were transported to a different place, which would be for sure a must safer place. The landed in a village, where it's populated from all different kinds of animals alike. It was amazing how civilized things are. These animals ran shops, restaurants, hospitals, banks, and they even lived in homes. The group were amazed at the town, wanting to check it out. "Hey, mr… whatever your name is, can we check out this village they have here?" Kiba asked, staring in astonishment.

The lightning cat looked at him; laughing and smiling a bit, noticing how the group they've rescued were amazed by all of this. "I know you're amazed by all of this," He replied, smiling at Kiba. "But we want to ask you a few questions first, and send you over to our leader. Like I said, we mean no harm. We're just curious that's all."

They walked over to a cliff, where a building was placed. It had a sign, saying "Haxorus' Guild Center". The building was plain brown, with a couple windows at the front. It had two stands, that were supposed to be torches to provide lighting during at nighttime. "Wonder what they want to do with us." Naruto said to himself quietly.

"Hey Andrew! You finally came back! What took you so long you?" Someone yelled to the lightning cat.

"Me and George were just walking around a forest dungeon… because why not? We were bored, and wanted to get outside a little bit, until I saw these five pokemons just hanging out. I'm assuming they were doing something reckless… young people these days…" Andrew replied.

"They gotten me worried," George mumbled, showing a bit of frustration in his tone. "They've would've been killed if we didn't find them."

"Hey, can you not… please? They're just immature," Andrew replied with a respectful tone. "They'll grow up, don't you worry. Besides, they must've been lost and probably lived in some sort of a tribe that's all. Also, they're not your kids too you know."

"Yeah right…" George retorted back, as the gates opened and he stormed in, dropping off Sakura and Naruto.

"Pokemon… that's what these type of species must be called. Wonder what's the difference between a pokemon and an animal. Guess we'll find out." Arakmaru told himself this.

Andrew sensed what the five were thinking about, and replied back, "I wouldn't get too worried about George. I worked with him for a long time, and he's a really nice guy with a big heart. He's just wants to protect others, and gets frustrated when someone's not safe. You'll end up liking him at the end."

As they went inside, they found a ladder, and ended up going down, finding themselves a room filled with a bunch of other pokemon in groups ranging from two through five. They were looking at the board, talking to each other, or just playing around, doing whatever they want. The five were even more amazed how everything in this building is functioning. It was like the Leaf Village, everyone just chilling around, trying to find a mission to do, or just having fun.

Only difference, everyone was… what was it called again?... pokemon. That type of species and the name itself was completely different to them. It reminded them how different they were from the rest of them. The five assumed they'll be filled into some empty holes inside their brains once they get questioned.

"Hey guys," Andrew reminded them. "Follow me. I want you to meet this person. He's really wise, and knows on what or not to do."

Andrew let them to a door the lead to the guild master's room, and George was there too, crossing his arms. Andrew said, "Hey sir? Here's the five pokemon that we assumed were doing some reckless things in a forest dungeon."

"Please, call me Nickolson, not 'sir'," The master replied, in a raspy tone as the turned around on a chair. "You're one of my best explorers that I've could ever had in this guild. You have the right to call me by my first name."

The master was old indeed. He was a combination of a lizard and a dragon. He had blades on each sides of his mouth, and his armor was mostly covered with gold, and some of it were gray. He had red eyes, with red claws. _So that's must be the guildmaster, Haxorus._ The five all thought.

Nickolson saw the five, and looked at them with compassion in his eyes. "Come, take a seat. I would love to ask you a few questions about what you did, and about yourselves. I don't bite." He invited them with a gentleness to his voice.

The five were comfortable enough to take a seat. "So… to start things off, what made you guys come to a forest dungeon nearby in the first place? And please be honest with me." The haxorus asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Kiba answered, unsure what to say next. "The five of us were fighting an enemy who was dangerous, and transported us to this… world. I just remember just being unconscious on the ground, waking up in that dungeon. We didn't know we were animals… I mean, pokemon until we looked at our paws. I immediately knew I was a pokemon and freaked out a little bit. I thought I turned into some cub, and my partner was a dog."

"What do you mean, 'this world'? And what enemy were you fighting against? How powerful was he?" Nicholson asked with great curiosity and concern.

"One thing for sure he was really powerful. And to be honest, it's a long story," Naruto replied. "I can tell you that we aren't from here. We're… um… humans."

The room suddenly fell silent. Andrew, Nicholson, and George were staring at the five in surprise, though they weren't too shocked about this. Although, George was a bit outraged at this fact, but kept his cool, knowing the group aren't bad as they really are. "Are you guys really human?" Andrew asked.

The five nodded; being a little bit hesitant; unsure what will happen next at this point. Nicholson said, "You were humans when you were transported to this world, it seems. You're one of the very few humans to be turned into pokemon, and be sent here. Based on your story, you were not chosen by a mew, nor a legendary pokemon."

"What's a legendary pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Legendary pokemon are the ones who rule this world, and created pokemon. They control almost everything, and they're really powerful, let's put it this way." Andrew replied.

"Agreed," The haxorus said. " Although you were sent to this world through someone else, I would advise not telling anyone about that you're truly human. There are those who fear humans, because they're evil, and capture them in any means necessary for their selfish uses and needs. If the secret is out, then it's either they'll find ways to hunt you down, and kill you. Or, at the very least, stay away from you."

The group asked, Andrew asked, "Something tells me that you don't know what a pokemon is… am I right? Also, I'm also guessing that you don't what species you guys are."

All five of them nodded, still unsure, or kind of afraid now on what's going to happen next. "Yeah, I was right. I'm gonna have to fill you guys with the world of pokemon. I don't even think you guys are even have somewhere to stay in. There's a hotel I know nearby you can stay in for now. Come on guys, follow me. It'll give you guys a chance to see this town too."

As Andrew left, the five started to follow him, thanking Nicholson just to be polite and show some respect. After the exited out of the room, George asked him eagerly, "Are you sure you can trust these humans? I don't, and who knows what trouble they might bring in this world. I… I'm worried they might-"

"Trust me," Nicholson said. "I understand where you're coming from, and you are apprehensive humans. But I know they're good people, and they'll do whatever they can to help one another. Just know this, don't judge too harshly on any humans. They'll like us; they can be nice, and help for the better, or be evil, doing things that can a negative impact on others. Just wait and only time will tell."

George didn't say anything, but stood there, looking out. He was still afraid of what would happen, but trusted Nicholson. "I guess I'll take your word for it." George said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, just to let you know, thank you for all the support and watches you've given me lately. I really appreciate it! Also, check out my other stories that I have published. Check it out on my profile picture! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this story!_

As the group of 6 walked together through the amazing town, Andrew filled them up on what a pokemon is, and what type and species they are. Technically, pokemon are just another type of species, only that they intimate other items or, wild or household, animals. They also have these types of moves based on what they can do, and looks. They are also, of course, like any other types of animal, or pokemon, different species.

And yes, each of the species are given a name. So Naruto, the red fox, is a vulpix. The pink cat with two tails (Sakura) is a espeon, the tiger and dog breed (Kiba) is a growlithe, and the wolf cub (Armarkmaru), is a poochyena. Also, the pure white fox (Hinata) is a Glaceon. Andrew, the lighting-marked cat, is a zangoose, and that scary large panda over there, known as George, is a pangoro. That made more sense even more.

"So, Andrew," Naruto replied. "How did you find out that we're human? You don't have anything against us… Right?"

Andrew paused for one minute, then answered back, "Well, the thing is, a lot of humans had been turned into pokemon as of late. It's starting to become a more common. Those who have been transformed don't know what a pokemon really is, and what kind they are. They lose their mind for some time, and start freaking help. But once these humans settle down, they start asking for help, and ended up getting to a village or town for support. Either that, they get kidnapped by some villain and… I don't know…. I do not wanna find what happens to them next.

"Also, personally to answer your question, I don't have any grudge against your kind. Some pokemon here have the same opinions about humans too. There are those who hate humans because out of fear, they're monsters. They capture them for the wrong reason; probably for selfish reasons. They send make those captured ones for battle, and have them harm each other. No one is killed luckily during those battles, but man, it does hurt a lot, physically and mentally."

"But, I'm pretty sure there are some humans who are at least good guys. I mean, we're humans, but we aren't…. Harming you in any way possible." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sure," Andrew replied in agreement. "There are some good humans here. They come to some villages, and check out how we're doing. We also made some pretty good connections with some humans too. They even help us in some situations were in too. Some of use even like them so much, that we actually give them permission to use us for battle, since they don't abuse us for selfish reasons."

"But wait, isn't this world inhabited by pokemon?" Kiba asked.

"Mainly, yes," Andrew replied. "There's another world out there where both pokemons and humans live together. Some, pokemon and humans alike, use well-known portals to travel to different types of worlds. Some pokemon go there because they're curious, want to form civilization there, have a strong and personal connection with the humans through various of things, or try to take on the humans.

"Like some of you humans, we're not perfect pokemon. We can do dumb things. Some of us try to take on humans out of revenge, and hatred, for more personal reasons. Either that, or some reckless pokemon are just dumb enough to take on the humans, trying to be cool or what not. Gets them hurt, or even killed badly. But hey, it's their problem and they earned themselves consequences for their actions."

"So I guess pokemon are just like us, making some bad choices and mistakes… and that's makes us who we are I guess," Sakura summarized. "Interesting."

Suddenly, the group stopped in front of a large building that seems to be made out of a tree. "So that's where you'll be staying for a few days; the Wooden Hotel. I know it's not a good name for this, but apparently the creator wasn't creative enough to create a good name." Andrew said.

Hold on…. I need to say in this in quotations real quick…. "I can hear you Andrew! I'm right here, typing this story!"

"Anyways, back to what I was saying…."

"HEY! COME ON!"

"Our guild will, or I on the other hand, will be paying for your rooms. If you need any help, just let me know." Andrew said.

The group stared in amazement; noticing the structure, and the design of that building. The leaves on the branches are still green, even though it's still being used; how the hotel is constructed of actual wood. They wondered why they can't have that kind of hotel in the Leaf Village, mentioning that they have a huge forest in their region.

A thought came to Akamaru, asking, "Why do you want us to stay at the hotel? Is there a some sort of reason why, I suppose?"

"Well, sort of," Andrew replied. "When we first asked you, we thought you kids were lost, and needed to get their way back home, back to your families and such. But you mentioned that you're human, we… weren't expecting that kind of answer. We need to discuss about it, and see what we'll do with you guys. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, just need some time figuring things out."

"On the other hand, can we check out this village while our time here?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Andrew thought for one minute, then replied back as he handed them a bag that is full of something, "I guess so, but just don't get too far from the hotel. I don't want you guys harmed, or too much at least… Oh wait, you need some money too. You need to pay for some food there. There's a couple good restaurants there."

"Is there any ramen here?" Naruto asked, as his group was being handed the bag of money.

"Yeah, I think there is. Three's this place called… What was it again? Oh yeah, the name of it is Good Eats. It's not really a ramen place to be exact, but they do serve it there, if that's okay with you." Andrew answered, trying to remember.

"Nice! Okay then," Naruto replied. "Let's start checking out this town then!"

"Naruto! Hold on! We need to book this room first you idiot!" Sakura yelled, like the other times.

Hinata, who didn't really say much due her shyness had stared at Naruto for the whole time, besides looking that the hotel structure and village too. Her face blushed every time she looked at time, smiling non-stop.

As the group got inside the hotel, meanwhile, a lizard with a leaf upon it's head, also known as Grovyle, and the same ghost from earlier, also known as Dusknoir, were watching the group, hiding in a large bush nearby. "So, it seems like our little friends has gotten some help from that dungeon explorer guy. You know, you should've sent them to another world… Like that place filled with zombies or somewhere else, Toshio" The Dusknoir said.

"Yeah… I know," The grovyle, or Toshio, replied, with some regret in his voice. "But still, I panicked, and actually lost control of what I was doing. I had to do something. You know, Anzar?"

"Yes, I know what that feels like," Anzar replied back. "But nonetheless, we must continue forward with our plan."

Toshio didn't say much, but he still replied, "Yes…. We should."

They went back inside the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I just want to say, thank you so much for the support, views, and positive reviews you gave me as of late! It really helps me continue on! Make sure you check out my profile, and my other stories that I've posted. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_

"Excuse me," Naruto asked. "Do you know where a restaurant called 'Good Eats' is?"

The small yellow mouse with red dots on its cheeks answered back, "I'm sorry. I don't know where it is. Try asking that lopunny over there. I've known her for a while, and she knows this village more than I do." She pointed out that pokemon sitting alone on a bench.

The lopunny was chilling there, with her eyelids mostly covering her brown eyes. She was only looking at random pokemon passing by, or local stores selling their produce and items that's for sale. The lopunny was wearing a dark grey sweatshirt that says Michigan at the top, and a large yellow M at the middle. She is also wearing some jeans, which some tears at the thighs. She wore no shoes; just plain barefoot.

"You mean that large bunny over there?" Naruto asked.

The pikachu stared at him weirdly. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied in uncertainty.

"Okay, thank you." Naruto said, and took off towards that pokemon.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura yelled, running towards Naruto.

Naruto suddenly turned his head around, and noticed Sakura, and his other group of friends heading towards him. "I'm sorry guys," Naruto apologized. "I guess I got too excited and ran over to that restaurant."

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata replied in a shy tone. "At least you didn't go too far."

"You really want to go to that 'Good Eats' restaurant, don't you? Trying out that ramen that Andrew suggested to you, huh?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"Yeah! I'm trying to find it, but I keep getting lost. That pokemon over there, that tall bunny should tell me where that restaurant is." Naruto replied back, heading towards the pokemon sitting on the bench.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, and went along with Naruto. "Why not just going along with Naruto and trying to find that restaurant? I'm starving anyways!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura agreed as she went along with him. "It's around noon anyways, and we hadn't ate anything yet."

The others went along with, and started to join Naruto on the quest to find that "Good Eats" restaurant. "Excuse me, tall bunny, but do you know where that restaurant, 'Good Eats' is?" He asked.

The lopunny stared at Naruto, giving him a weird look. "I'm sorry, but did you call me a 'tall bunny'?" She asked.

"Yeah…?" Naruto answered with an uncertain look.

"You idiot! Don't call these pokemons based on some sort of animal or thing you dummy!" Sakura shamed Naruto, giving him a hard punch on the top of his head.

Naruto cried out in pain, as he fell down to the ground. As he suffered more, Sakura said nervously, "Sorry about that. My friend here can be such a jerk, or just be plain stupid at times."

"It's okay. And just to let you know, I'm a lopunny." She replied back.

Then she asked, "You guys are human, aren't you? Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Yeah," Akamaru answered. "Why did you ask?"

The lopunny replied back calmly, "I assumed you guys were human because I get that a lot from those who had never seen a pokemon before. They just think that I'm a different type of animal species. I was even noticed by scientists one time and tried to take me for a few experiments, which was really crazy.

"Those who actually know a lot about pokemon just stare at me in amazement, saying they've never seen a lopunny in real life. I'm still surprised, even up to this day that some of these humans know, or at least something about pokemon. I'm assuming you guys are from the human world? I mean, the one without pokemon. Or the one where both pokemon and humans live together in harmony."

Aramaru replied back, "I guess so, if that's what you're talking about. I'm assuming that you use the portals to travel to different places, right?"

"Yeah," The lopunny answered back. "I'm a World Traveler believe it or not. It's an actual job that requires me to go to different worlds. It's mainly to check out what these worlds have in store, to find new ones, and protect those under danger. There are those who would try to use these portals for their own selfish use, and try to cause havoc. Some would want to gain complete control of these worlds to gain total domination, so we try to do whatever we can to stop them."

"That's really cool," Naruto said, as he started to get back up, groaning in pain still. "And by any chance do you know where the-"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura fired back, giving Naruto another painful punch.

Naruto fell hard to the ground again, rubbing his head as he groaned in pain. He will most likely have a constant headache, probably lasting for a few weeks; maybe even months if Sakura keeps punching him like this.

"So wait, if you're here in this world, then why are you here? Is there anything going on?" Aramaru asked.

"Actually," The lopunny answered. "There's been some suspicion that these two pokemon, or humans are trying to take sovereign power in this world. Then, they're trying to take control of the human world. Soon enough, they'll try to control the human-pokemon world. They'll try to control every world, one by one. We're doing anything we can to prevent those two from taking over."

"Who are they? What do they look like?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm not sure about their names, but I do know that, speaking in english, one looks like a gray and dark ghost with one red eye, and the other is a lizard with a large leaf on it's head. Does that help?" The lopunny answered.

Everyone was quiet for one minute. Sakura replied back, "A little bit. We'll let you know if we anything."

"Thank you," The lopunny said in return. "I'm really gratefull for you to-"

A scream cut off her sentence, crying out loud, "Help! I'm being robbed!"

Pokemon started to run away in panic, going in different directions. Some decided to close their doors, and let a few come inside for protection. "Oh boy, here we go again…" The lopunny muttered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, as he finally got up to his paws.

"Another robbery is going on. This village may be well structured, but it is well known for stealing from stores and homes, and other common crimes like murder and other stuff… You guys stay here." The lopunny replied back as she ran towards the crime scene.

"I'm going too." Naruto murmured under his breath and started to follow the lopunny.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called. He didn't respond back and kept following the lopunny nonetheless.

"Gah… I hate you, Naruto," Kiba grumbled. "Well, at this point, there's no stopping him now. C'mon guys, let's get going, I guess."

As Kiba started to go along with Naruto, the others looked around and stared at one another. Knowing Naruto very well, he could get severely hurt. He might need their aid right away. Also, they got nothing much else to do and just went along with the two boys; heading to the robbery that is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, everyone! Thank you for all of the support you've gave me as of late! I really appreciate it! Make sure you check out my profile and my other stories that I've created! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

As the lopunny ran over towards to the robbery scene, she crouched behind a bush nearby. "So that's where this criminal activity is going on," She whispered to herself, looking at the Good Eats restaurant. "This going to be easy. Just don't screw this one up, Jenny."

A familiar voice came out of nowhere said, "Excuse me, Ms.?".

It startled Jenny and gave her a bit of a heart attack. She fell onto her butt and saw the same group she talked to moments ago. "Glad to see us?" The vulpix asked.

The lopunny recognized the group quickly. She frowned and wiped some of that dust off her sleeve. "What you do think you're doing? This is dangerous!" She barked quietly. She made a brief look at the crime scene going on.

"We're here to help! What else would we do?" The fox answered with full confidence. The espeon shook her head and rolled it's eyes.

"Just run away, and find a building for safety for Pete's sake!" The tall bunny countered. She sighed in frustration and worry.

With worry in her eyes, she said, "Look, I appreciate you guys, or actually some of you wanting to help. But I can't let you kids go on your own, and trying to fight bad guys, thinking you can defeat them. I'm sorry, but you can't! Do you have any idea how much trouble and pain you could be in?"

"We've dealt worse," The vulpix replied. "Some of us nearly died while fighting some of those bad guys. We're a lot tougher than you think."

Jenny stared at them, seeming to be a bit taken back about what the young fox said. "I'm sorry," She responded with a bit of confusion. "What did you say? You… nearly died doing these missions you were talking about? You're not making this up, right?"

The vulpix shook his head, fully confident with his answer. The tall bunny still doubted him. She asked the espeon who was still frustrated, "Is this true? Are you not joking?"

The espeon took a deep sigh, and answered, "Yes, all of this is true. We all have faced near-death during our missions that were assigned to us."

Jenny stared at them in disbelief. These kids, at their age, had fought through dangerous tasks at this age, and maybe even risked their lives for the greater good. She asked, "What were some of those missions handed down to you? Who did you have to deal with?"

The espeon replied, "We had to chase down people, and bring them to justice. We all tried to prevent some sort of freak accident happening. We… tried to bring one of our friends back from the clutches of a bad guy who's really dangerous, but it didn't work out well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jenny apologized.

"It's okay," The vulpix replied back. "But these missions made us stronger then before, helped us learn from our mistakes. We've grown more through battles than our training, and that matters to me the most."

Jenny paused for a moment, stared at the group. She then asked, "You're not from that world that is invested with humans and animals, are you? I bet you're from the other worlds out there; not like the ones filled with ordinary humans, animals, or even Pokemon in this case. Aren't you humans the one that uses chakra while fighting and claim themselves to be 'ninjas'?"

"Yes," The glaceon quietly answered with a surprised look on his face. "H-How did you know?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, and replied, "It just so happened that I guessed. The world that you're from; it's one of the most well-known places. You must've been turned into Pokemon when you first entered into this inhabited world since you guys are human.

"But still, even if you dealt with tough situations, and gotten stronger along the way, I won't let you get involved with that robbery going around there! It's too dangerous! You don't know what your moves are, or know how to fight as a Pokemon! It takes practice and skill to make through a fight at least!"

"You may be right, but I'm not backing out of this one." The vulpix countered "I'll stop these bad guys for the greater good! Even if I don't know what I'm doing, I'm still going to try no matter what! That's my ninja way!"

Jenny was surprised by the vulpix's energy and noticed that the group lightened up a bit. For a few moments, they were feeling worried, and a bit frustrated there. However, some are still feeling apprehensive, despite the fox's motivational speech. She smiled, but still felt worried about them, since they don't know their moves, nor how to use them.

"Alright," She responded in defeat. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. Whoever wants to come can go with me. If you still don't want to go, that's okay. Stay behind this bush. For beginners, if you wanna fight, just be fast on your paws, and tackle them as hard as you can. You can do that, right?"

The vulpix, the espeon, and the growlithe nodded, as they stretched for a few minutes. The glaceon and the poochyena decided to sit back and stay behind. "By the way, what are your names? All of you." The tall bunny asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The fox answered. He then pointed out, saying the others are Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru.

"Nice to meet you," She replied. "The name's Jenny. Let's go!"

Jenny started to stand up and run towards the restaurant. The three who decided to go followed her. "So that's where Good Eats is… Gotta remember that for next time." Naruto said in awe.

"Just shut up and go! Don't get distracted, you dummy!" Sakura scowled.

As Naruto made a quick apology to Sakura, Jenny entered through the door and punched a robber hard in the stomach. The fallen opponent fell down to the ground unconscious. "Who the heck is that bunny? Oh no, you're Jenny aren't you?" Another robber exclaimed.

Jenny stopped herself in front of the robber and gave him an annoyed look. The robber is a drowzee, who just happens to be her ex-boyfriend. "Gary, what are you doing here? Why are you robbing restaurant?" She questioned.

"I don't know," Gary replied. "It's just what I do. Listen here, I'm sorry-"

"I know what you did," Jenny interrupted. "You just go ahead, ditch our night together so you can try to rob a bank. That's just selfish, you know? But, I still forgive you nonetheless."

"So…. you wanna go out sometime soon? Maybe this week?" Gary offered.

"Sorry," Jenny replied as she used jump kick, knocking Gary out. "You're not my type of guy. Don't wanna get into robbing stores and stuff, you now?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba-" Jenny stopped her own sentence when she realized the three weren't right behind her. "Dang it, where did they go?" She whispered.

"Hold it right there! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Someone yelled out loud. It came from inside the restaurant. The person who yelled was Naruto, and Kiba was standing next to him. They were in the kitchen area.

Not too far from the boys are, Sakura is getting cornered by a couple robbers. She kept backing away, with worry on her face.

"Oh shoot. There they are… Gotta get to them fast!" Jenny whispered to herself as she quietly entered the restaurant. She hid behind some tables nearby.

As she looked around and saw Sakura. Jenny whispered, "Psst! Hey! Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura noticed Jenny and made eye contact with her. Jenny then made hand gestures, pointing to one of the robbers, struck a finger at herself, and then formed a fist; gently punching her own hand.

Sakura nodded, and then looked at one of the robbers again. Jenny slowly crept up, making less movement as possible. Suddenly, the robber looked behind, and shouted, "Hey! Who are-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Jenny kicked him hard in the gut. She tossed the robber into the counter and rolled down in agony. Sakura then, using a good amount her strength, attempted attacking the other criminal. As Sakura headed towards him, she felt this sudden quick movement going between her legs. She went head-first, tackling the robber. He flew off the ground, hit hard on the wall, and fell flat on his side.

Jenny, with an impressed look on her face, commented, "Great job, kid! I can't believe this! You've already learned your first move; quick attack. Not bad for a beginner."

"Thanks!" Sakura replied back, with a proud smile on her face.

"Just stay right there, and see if you can help anybody," Jenny ordered.

Sakura nodded and looked around to see if there's anything she can do. Jenny then went over to the kitchen to help out Naruto and Kiba, who are tied up at the moment. The two are being surrounded by a few robbers. "Crap! How do we get out of this one?" Naruto asked Kiba quietly.

"I don't know! Don't look at me!" Kiba barked back.

"So, what are going to do with these fellas?" The first robber asked.

"Beats me. We can just kidnap them and make them our hostages." The second robber suggested.

"We could corner these two and knock them out. And then we can take them, hostage." The third robber added.

Jenny walked slowly and crouched. Her plan is to basically grab one of the robber's attention and take him out. This should get the other's attention, and come towards her. She'll have to fight them off one way or another. Hopefully, the two boys would help out too, despite knowing the fact they don't know how to fight, at least as a Pokemon.

Just as Jenny came close to one of the robbers, a hard smack came out of nowhere, and sent the foe flying, crashing himself into a bunch of pots and pans. Once those items cleared out, she first saw a pangoro in sight. "That's… George. Hadn't seen him in two months." Jenny quietly said to herself.

"Hey, who the-" That robber's sentence was cut off as Jenny gave him a karate chop right on the chin, knocking the lights out of her opponent.

The final robber suddenly made dead eye contact with Jenny, and came towards her. He was about to use Water Gun when suddenly a zangoose came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. As the fallen foe rolled and grunted in pain, the zangoose got up and brushed his shoulder in case if there's any dirt left.

The zangoose made eye contact with Jenny and said, "Hey Jenny. Hadn't seen you in a long time."

Jenny stared at him, and her face started to feel red. "Hey," She replied. "It's been months since I've seen you, Andrew."

"Yeah, it's been months since I've seen you." He repeated.

The two just stood there, looking at each other, and then staring at the ground for a few moments. There was an awkward silence. Jenny broke the mold as she said, "Thanks for having my back there. I wouldn't be injured if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, no problem," Andrew replied.

"You two! Get over here! Look me in the eyes! Tell me your names!" George ordered harshly at the two boys.

In the panic, the fox said, "My name is uh… Naruto. The one next to me is um… um…."

"Kiba! It's Kiba!" The poochyena blurted out in fear.

"Well, Naruto, Kiba, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You would've been hurt, or killed! You're lucky you two aren't hurt in any way!" George scowled.

Naruto and Kiba, in fear, started to bow to George, and cried, "We're sorry! We don't do this again! Please don't hurt us!"

George glared at the two for a long time, and left the kitchen, growled, "You better be! Where's the rest of your friends? We have to get back to the guild. The master wants you."

Naruto and Kiba started to follow the pangoro, shivering in fear and started to shed out some tears. Behind them, Jenny stood in complete surprise and shock. "Wow, all this time and George hadn't changed one bit. At least we know he has a good heart." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, but he's intimidating alright," Andrew sighed. "C'mon, let's get going. It's time you've seen our master. It's been a year since you've seen him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't update in a long time! School got in the way. But nonetheless, I'll still do my best to keep you guys updated much as possible. Check out my profile, and read my other stories if you're into that. Also, you can check my other accounts too if you're up to that! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! (I gotta edit my chapters. They're really crappy…)_

The group headed towards back to the Guild, with George keeping a good eye over the younger ones. Kiba and Naruto were scared out of their minds after what happened a few minutes back. For some reason, the vulpix decided to look back, and take a good look at the large panda. George gave the fox a dead glare once making eye contact. With shivers coming down his spine, Naruto quickly turned his face back, gritting his teeth apprehensively. Noticing what happened, Kiba decided to stay safe and act like nothing happened.

Behind them, both Jenny and Andrew decided to go with each other. Neither did say anything for a few minutes. Finally, the clothed lopunny then curiously asked, "So, how's everything going so far? Anything that I've missed since the last time I was here?"

Andrew took a deep breath, giving himself a few seconds. He then answered, "Everything going fine; you didn't miss anything at the very least…"

The zangoose then quickly turned his face, looking up; with his face turning red. It started to become awkward between the two. "Uh, Andrew," Jenny asked. "You okay? If there something going on?"

Catching Andrew's attention, he replied in panic, "Oh, I'm okay!" He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So, how are you doing? Anything that I've missed?"

Jenny hesitated, but continued on and said, "I'm doing well, thanks. Just traveling world's, kicking villain's butts, and stuff you know. Although, come to think about it, these two people, pokemon…. Or whatever they are… causing a bit of a growing concern as of late."

Andrew, in return, asked, "What do you mean? Are they trying to scare off people by dressing up as clowns as scare everyone? We've had that before, so I mean…"

"No, they're not the whole clown-terrorist thing," Jenny replied. "It worse; from what I know, they're trying to take over the worlds, and bring havoc into every single one of them."

Andrew showed a surprised and shocked look on his face, and stared at Jenny for a few minutes, mentally asking himself if he heard the entire thing correctly. No one ever attempted to take over the worlds before; knowing that it's almost impossible accomplish this. The zangoose asked, "Are you serious? Did I hear you right, or did I misheard something?"

"I am actually telling the truth," Jenny answered. "But I wouldn't worry about it for know. We're looking towards into that situation. I hope we find out the criminals behind all of this soon as possible, and put an end to this before it's too late."

Noticing Andrew's concerning look, she added, "I'll let you know if something new pops up. That's fine with you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Andrew answered. "Thanks for letting me know."

Jenny nodded. She looked upon the city, checking some quick glances on some buildings and views that Mother Nature had made. "It's been a long time since I've came here," Jenny said. "Forgot how beautiful this town can be sometimes."

"Yeah, same," Andrew agreed. He and Jenny at the same time, decided to hold hands with each other.

Blushing, Andrew then said, "If you're available later today, we can go out at dawn. There's a hill not too far from here. We could hang out there and watch the sunset go down. It's really pretty view, if you're up to that."

Jenny looked at Andrew, grinning like she's the luckiest girl in the world. Jenny replied back, "Sure, I'm up for that. What time?"

Just as Andrew was about to answer, George said to the couple, "Hey, I don't want to be associated with all of this love and whatnot, but we at the guild now."

A few moments later, the group ended themselves up in Nicolson's office. Everyone stood silent, and looked at each other, seeing if one of them will say something. Andrew and Jenny were sitting together and holding hands. George scanned around the room, keeping a close eye on Kiba and Naruto. Both the poochyena and the vulpix were scared out of their minds, and neither one said anything.

Hinata, Sakura, and Akamaru sat there, and didn't say anything. Breaking the silence, the glaceon then asked, "Why are we here? Did we do something wrong, or…?"

Sighing, Nicolson answered, "Well… You were supposed to stay at the hotel for your safety here. We didn't want any of you getting hurt if anything happens."

George grunted in frustration. Crossing his arms, he scolded, "Yeah. You could've listened to us, but you guys were stupid enough to leave the hotel and wander off into town. There was a robbery going on; you should've known better."

"I take responsibility for what happened earlier," Andrew said. "I did let the group wander off into town. That vulpix…. Um… What's your name?"

"Naruto," The fox answered.

"Right! He did request for some ramen from a restaurant nearby the hotel. I don't remember why I decided to let them wander off into the town like that. But I did warn these young guys to stay out of trouble."

The large panda glared at Andrew but didn't say anything. Out of frustration, he muttered something under his breath, and turned his face.

"From what I've heard, you've tried to stop a robbery at a local restaurant. The three of you, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, you decided to take down the criminals," Nicholson said in a calm, steady voice. "I understand why you intended to put yourselves in that situation."

"Nonetheless, you barely know how to defend yourselves. It's fortunate that all of you pokemon are safe and sound. You might have been severely hurt, or potentially killed during the fight."

Without showing any signs of anger, the haxorus took a good look at Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. He then took a good look at the other two.

Using a few moments to think to himself and take a deep breath, Nicolson then said, "Alright. The five of you; I see potential in all of you. You shall join my guild, learn how to fight as pokemon, and be trained by some of my finest members."


End file.
